The Hurt Steve Collection
by It'sClassified
Summary: This is going to be a collection of random, plot less one shots dedicated to hurting Steve. *insert evil cackle* More inside..give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be a collection of random, plot less one shots dedicated to hurting Steve. *insert evil cackle* I'll start with doing a story per letter of the alphabet. My plot bunny party is raging and I feel the need to add fuel to the fire. So, hop on the crazy train, buckle up, hold on, and please do enjoy the ride.**

 **P.s- I wrote this one in particular when season 1 had first aired and I was 15. So please be kind. I've had this…whatever you'd like to call it…buried in a folder from all of the things I wrote back then. Thought I'd share it because why not? I'll start with the alphabet next chapter.**

 **Moving on…**

 **Chapter 1- Don't judge Me!**

* * *

How did this happen? The frantic man thought to himself as he wiped the sweat above his brow. Everything was going according to plan. Everyone had done their part perfectly. All loose ends had been eliminated yet everything was falling to pieces; crumbling like a cookie. So many questions swarmed in his head as he paced back and forth. The floor boards creaked under his weight; moaning with each step he took. Where had he gone wrong? He stopped pacing and turned to the two men sitting in chairs, their restraints holding them in place.

"Tell me this, Commander, what gave me away?" His voice was alarmingly calm.

Steve remained silent as he looked at the crooked businesses man in front of him. Being a part of the Navy SEALs he knew exactly how to get through this type of interrogation. Steve looked over at his partner and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Danny asked annoyed. "We are being held captive by a man who has killed over ten people, we will easily be added to that number, and you're smiling."

"You know, Danny, what makes this situation so comical? That he doesn't even realise that he has a rat infestation." Steve's smile broadened.

Danny couldn't help but let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "You're right, babe, that is very entertaining." Danny quickly caught on to what Steve was doing.

He was stalling. They had brought in the rat hours ago, he was still in the holding cell. The time Stewart Evans, their captor, spent looking for the mole would give more time for Chin and Kono to find them before they become the eleventh and twelfth victims. Danny's smile grew into a grin.

"You two find this funny?" Evans hissed. He walked forward and landed a solid fist across the left side of Steve's face.

Danny winced from the sound of knuckles hitting slamming into flesh. He had to admit, his partner had it coming, but it still ignited his anger. "Hey!" Danny warned.

"Greg!" Evans yelled angrily. A tall, muscular man waltzed in and walked up to him.

"Boss?" Greg's voice was deep.

"I need you to check on all of the people we had working this job. It seems we have a pest problem." Evans ordered. "Also, can you bring me my suit case? It seems I'll have a use for it after all." As Greg left a crooked smile grew on his face as he looked at Steve and Danny.

"You see, babe, this is why you shouldn't be arrogant when being held prisoner. Bad things always happen." Danny said as he looked at his partner.

"How was I being arrogant? I answered his question." Steve looked over at Danny.

"It's like you enjoy this." Danny huffed. "I'd prefer my death to not be-" Danny was cut off.

"Death? Detective who said anything about me killing you?" Evans interjected. As if on cue Greg returned with the suitcase. He left as quickly as he came.

"I don't want to kill you." Evans opened the suitcase and fiddled with the contents inside. "I just want to cause you pain."

Evans walked up to Danny. He had a hunting knife that had been sharpened recently in his hand. "And a lot of it." He crouched down so they were at the same level. He raised the knife and slowly dragged the tip across Danny's face. A small bead of blood escaped from where the blade broke the flesh. Luckily it's wasn't anything more than a scratch.

"Do you know what I hate more than cops, Detective?" Evans asked as he brought the knife away from his face and stood back up.

"Sanity?" Danny asked cockily. He knew what was coming but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

A menacing laugh rumbled down inside of Evans before it escaped from his mouth. "I hate people who think they are invincible." He walked over to where Steve sat.

Steve's eyes were hard as he looked up at Evans with a glare. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"I didn't expect it to, Commander."

Evans placed the blade against Steve's arm. Danny could clearly see the pressure. As Evens began to move the blade down his partners forearm he could see blood beginning to run. Steve's jaw was clenched but he wasn't showing weakness. Evans stopped an inch or two above the wrist.

"And I love nothing more than breaking them of those beliefs." Evans hissed as he dug the blade into Steve's opposite arm.

Danny felt bile rising in his throat. He knew that anything he said would just make his partner's situation worse and would be a wasted breathe but he had to try. "So basically you have a personal vendetta against the military." Danny scoffed. "Let me guess your father was a military man and you still struggle with your daddy issues."

Evans finished dragging the blade down Steve's arm and looked over at Danny. There was a darkness in his eyes that made Danny uneasy. "Detective, I don't have daddy issues." He paused. "Because my father is dead." Evans lifted the knife and rammed it into Steve's leg.

Steve fought the urge to holler out in pain. His face was strained and a deep red. Sweat rolled down the edges of his hairline. "Hey!" Danny yelled dangerously.

Evans let out a chuckle. Greg returned and walked up to Evans, whispering something in his ear. Evans turned and faced Danny. "It seems that my departure time has come." Greg left the room and Evans walked over to where Steve sat. He ripped the knife out of his leg. Blood began to flow freely from the wound. "Hopefully your team can save him in time." Evans threw the knife back into his suitcase and closed it.

"I swear to...I am going to find you...and I will kill you." Danny said flatly. Evans smiled and left the room without another word.

Danny looked over at his partner. His eyes were barely open and there was blood, his blood, everywhere. He knew that if he didn't find away to stop the bleeding that Steve was going to die.

Danny tugged on his restraints as hard as he could. He felt as rope dug into his flesh, tearing into his skin. He was getting nowhere. He wiggled as far forward as he could. He managed to rock himself into a standing position. Once he had enough balance he dove backwards. The wooden chair broke under the force and his weight.

Danny worked quickly. He freed his hands and ran over to Steve. He noticed how pale his partner had become and his stomach grew heavy with worry. "Hey, babe, you're gonna be fine." Danny tried to reassure as he freed him from his restraints. Danny ripped his shirt sleeve off and tied it tightly around one of Steve's arms. He done the same to his other sleeve and tied it around the other arm. Since he had no more sleeves to use he took his shirt off and worked with what he had.

Once he was certain he had all of the deep wounds wrapped Danny looked up at Steve. His eyes were closed and Danny couldn't have him falling asleep. "Babe." He lightly tapped Steve's face. He let out a sigh when he got a response. "We have to move. The quicker we get out of here the better chances of you not bleeding to death."

Steve weakly nodded and mustered up enough strength to stand. Danny wrapped a steady arm around him. One of his arms rested around Danny's shoulders. He felt light headed and like he was going to fall over. Luckily, Danny was there to keep him standing.

"Easy, Steve." Danny said gently. They made their way out the door. Soon they were outside. Luckily they weren't too far from civilization.

As they walked Danny could feel Steve's weight gradually growing. Instead of saying anything he kept moving. The farther got the better off they would be. There was a main highway not to far from where they were. Danny could see vehicles going by off in the distance. "Almost there, Babe."

Danny tightened his grip as Steve swayed, almost throwing them off balance and onto the ground. Sweat ran down Danny's face. The heat seemed to be getting...heavy? He didn't know how to explain it but it was there, it was intense, and it wore him down.

"Danny," Steve slurred. "Do you hear that?"

Danny was confused for a second but then he heard it; and it was music to his ears. Help was coming.

\- -  
He rested his face on his fists as he sat in the no so comfortable chair. The white tiles glistened under the light and squeaky footsteps could be heard in the hall.

"Hospitals." Danny thought to himself. "How I hate them."

It had been twenty-three hours since him amd Steve had been rescued and twenty-two hours since he had seen his partners eyes. Since then he has sat there, unwilling to leave until Steve woke up. The doctor said that none of his wounds were fatal but he did have to have a blood transfusion and stitches.

"Leave it to Steve to get off that easy with being on the verge of bleeding to death." Danny thought. "I shouldn't complain though, I don't know what I'd do without him."

Danny was pulled out of his thoughts as movement came from the hospital bed. He looked up and seen that Steve was starting to wake up.

"Steve?" Danny asked. "Hey, babe, take it easy." His voice was hoarse yet soothing. Probably what most would consider his father tone.

"Dan-" Steve tried to talk but nothing more than a squeak escaped and Danny couldn't help but chuckle.

"Allow me to get you some water." Danny turned and grabbed the ice water that he had kept fresh as he waited for his partner to wake up.

"Easy." Danny instructed as Steve drank greedily from the straw.

"Thanks." This time Steve was able to get out a full word. His voice was weak.

"No problem." Danny smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was drained of my life force." Steve said with a scratchy voice. Danny squinted at his bad joke. "Any word on Evans?"

"Chin and Kono picked him up at the airport a few hours after you were brought in." Danny pulled his chair closer and sat down.

"That's good news." Steve looked at Danny. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Danny asked surprised. "For what?"

"For not waiting for backup and putting your life at risk."

"I think you're still loopy from the pain meds." Danny joked. "Otherwise you'd never be apologizing for your animal like behavior. Also, don't apologize. We made the decision together."

"Hey, Danny?" Steve asked as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Fluff my pillow?"

Danny let out a sigh as he looked at his partner. "What would you do without me, babe?" Danny asked as he stood up and fluffed his best friend's pillow.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please share your thoughts. I hope to see you in the review section!**


	2. Alluring

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It's truly appreciated! This one is a different take on what most would expect. It jumps around a bit but I hope you guys enjoy! C:**

 **Chapter 2: Alluring**

* * *

"Commander McGarrett," The woman's voice purred softly as she spoke, "how are you doing today?" A bright smile danced on her face as she topped off his cup of coffee.

"I'm doing just fine." Steve smiled as he accepted her greeting.

"Three days in a row now," The middle aged waiter, late twenties/early thirties, said as she looked up at him, her eyes as blue as the ocean, "the coffee here isn't that good."

"Maybe I just needed a change in scenery." He tried to keep a straight face but his facade failed when her smile widened.

"A change in scenery?" She giggled at the comment. "You don't strike me as the type who likes to dine indoors."

Steve looked at her, he raised one eyebrow in a playful manner, and cleared his throat. "Oh really? What type do I strike you as?"

A soft vocalized hmm escaped from the waitress, "You're the type who likes to be over the top. You are the tough guy who is desired by most women and you have the ability to make them swoon by your ability to be romantic; on the rare occurrences you actually are. Your typical date would be a picnic on the beach at sunset." She paused as she seen his face twisting with amusement, "How'd I do?"

"I would say you hit it dead on." Danny chimed in as he leaned forward looking at the two people flirting before him.

Steve ignored his partner and continued looking at their waitress. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Actually," Danny interrupted, "I know exactly what I'm talking about. It's Courtney, isn't it?" Danny asked as he looked at the blonde. She nodded her head yes as she looked at Danny. "You see, he likes to try and woo women."

Steve laughed at his choice of words. "Woo? Danny, I don't try and woo women."

"You don't?" Courtney asked with an accusing tone.

"I don't woo women," Steve began, "not when I look this good." Danny burst into laughter.

"You are full of yourself," Danny said as he refrained from spitting his coffee out.

"You're just jealous, Danny." Steve joked.

"Is that so?" Danny asked and Steve gave him a look that answered his question. "Then why don't you prove it?"

"You want me to prove it? What are we? In high school?" Steve asked.

"He's right, you should prove it." Courtney chimed in. Steve looked at her. His eyes full of excitement.

"Okay, I'll prove it." Steve said as he looked from Courtney, over at Danny, and back at Courtney. Before he could say anything his phone began to ring. Letting out a sigh he answered. "McGarrett."

"I've got to get back to work." Courtney said as she looked from Steve to Danny. "Make sure he behaves." She smiled as she walked away.

"I'm on way." Steve hung up and looked at Danny. "Now, that you've ruined my chances of getting a date..."

"Woah, woah, woah," Danny interjected, "how did I ruin your chances of getting a date? You had your chance with her and you blew it."

"I blew it? How did I blow it? You know what, never mind, I have something I have to take care of." Steve paused. "Can you get the bill?"

"It was your idea to come here...you were flirting with our waitress...yeah. I'll get the bill, I'd be shocked if you hadn't asked." Danny said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Thanks, Danno." Steve said as he got up and left in a hurry.

Danny finished his coffee as Courtney walked back over with the receipt. "He bailed on you." Courtney said jokingly.

"Yeah, he had something to take care of." Danny smiled. "So, what are his chances of taking you out on a date?"

Courtney smiled as she looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't play hard to get. I've seen how you look at him." Danny smiled.

"And how is that?" Courtney asked.

"For starters you couldn't stop smiling the entire time he was talking to you. Then I noticed how your eyes were filled with laughter..."

"Laughter?" Courtney interrupted.

"Yes, laughter. Your eyes matched your smile but I could clearly see the happiness and excitement deepening your eyes." Danny explained.

"I'm surprised you noticed." Courtney said softly.

"When it comes to my partner, I notice everything." Danny smiled. He picked up the receipt and looked at it. "I think you've made a mistake." Danny looked up at her.

"I'm going to have to disagree."

"This bill has already been paid for." Danny explained as he looked at the receipt.

"That it has." Courtney said as she looked at Danny.

"Who paid for it?" Danny asked.

"Nobody. It's on the house."

"I can't let you pay for..." Danny was cut off.

"I can do whatever I want. After all, it's my diner." Courtney smiled as she looked at Danny before walking away. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

* * *

Hours had passed and the sun was beginning to set. Steve parked his truck and let out the breath that he had been unintentionally holding. As he walked up towards the building he rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans. The neon sign that glowed brightly amongst the darkening sky said 'open' but there wasn't any customers inside. As he opened the door the little bell on the handle jingled which briefly startled him.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn't the first time he had ever done this, well, it was the first time with this person. He laughed at himself internally. He's a trained Navy SEAL. He's been into battle and seen things that were one-thousand times more terrifying than this simple task, but he couldn't shake his nerves. It wasn't because he was afraid of being turned down or that he was afraid of having his feelings hurt; he was afraid of being getting the answer he wanted and hoped for.

Ever since he had seen her for the first time he knew that he had to get to know her. It was only by chance that he had walked into that particular diner that morning. He had seen it around, noticed when it first opened too, but he hadn't really thought about going inside; but once he did he couldn't get enough. Three days in a row now he has been going. Every morning, at the same time, just to ensure that he'd be able to see her. There was something about her that made him smile, his heart race, his stomach flutter; almost as if it were his own personal brand of heroine that he couldn't help but abuse, and boy, did he love to abuse it.

As he walked towards the counter he could hear dishes being jostled in the back. He took a seat on one of the bar stools and waited. Five minutes had passed and he decided to draw on one of the napkins. He had never been much of an artist, he didn't have the patience for it, but he enjoyed drawing stick figures here and there. As he continued to draw he became lost in the repetition of pen meeting napkin that he hadn't realized that Courtney was standing in front of him staring intently at his artwork.

"I hope he's one of the good guys." Courtney broke the silence and Steve's head shot up. Her face was lit up with a smile and her eyes seemed to be glowing, perhaps that was just his perspective, and he found himself smiling too.

"Uh, well, yeah he's one of the good guys." Steve stumbled over his words at first. He didn't even know what he had been drawing but when he looked back down he seen a single stick figure holding a gun that appeared to be shooting at a group of ninja looking figures. Steve scrunched his eyebrows together as he took it all in.

"That's good. I was worried that the ninjas were being victimized by some maniac weilding a gun that they bought off of the black market so they could steal a prized artifact from them." Courtney continued looking down at the drawing as she rambled. Steve was smiling uncontrollably on the inside but kept a straight face on the outside.

"You have quite the imagination." Steve said as he looked at the waitress.

"What can I say? I like to be creative." Courtney smiled lightly as her face turned a light shade of red.

"Here." Steve said as he signed his name and date onto his masterpiece. He then handed it to her and gave a cheesy grin.

"For me? Aw, you shouldn't have!" Courtney's face lit up with excitement. "You could have had it hung in an art museum."

"I would but I prefer to keep most of my talents a secret." Steve gave a small wink and Courtney chuckled.

"Can I get you anything, Commander?" Courtney threw her hand towel over her shoulder.

"No, I'm good." Steve paused. "Actually do you have any bottles of water?"

"I have some in the back. They're in my personal refrigerator. C'mon, I'll take you back there." She motioned for him to follow.

Instead of walking around the counter Steve hopped over it. "Show off!" Courtney teased. Steve just smirked and follwed her into the back.

As they walked through the kitchen and into a small office Courtney pointed over to the refrigerator. "They're in there." She said casually as she took a seat in her desk chair.

As Steve opened the door he was amazed at how many beers were in there opposed to the five bottles of water. "I didn't take you as a beer drinker." Steve said as he looked over at Courtney.

"You are the first person who has ever said that to me." Courtney smirked.

"Really?" Steve asked in surprise.

"No." She smiled. "Want one? Cause I do." Courtney got up and weasled her way around Steve and grabbed two bottles of beer. She used the bottle opener bottled onto the wall and then handed Steve his as she took a swig out of hers.

Steve had a goofy grin on his face as he looked at her. The more time that he spent around her the more attracted he was to her. It was unreal, at least he thought, because he was sure he had found the girl of his dreams.

"Here, let's go back to the front," Courtney began, "it's way too crowded back here and I need to turn off the open sign." She waltzed passed him and made her way back out to the dining area. She tossed her hand towel onto the counter as she walked over and turned off the neon sign. She then turned the 'closed' sign over and made her way over to the bar.

"So, Commander, what brings you here so late?"

"Please, call me Steve." He paused. "I left so abruptly earlier and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye." Steve looked over at Courtney and gave a lopsided smile.

"You came back just to say goodbye?" Courtney continued to sip on her beer as she looked at him. She played it off as if it were a normal occurrence; them hanging out having a drink together, but she was nervous, a good nervous.

"Okay, you caught me." Steve began, "I was wondering if maybe you would like to..." He was cut off as a man walked through the door causing the little bell to chime.

"We're closed!" Courtney said as she leaned around Steve to look at the customer, but he wasn't a customer, instead he held up a gun and had a dark scowl on his face. She didn't have time to react before the chaos erupted.

"Get down!" Steve blurted as he dove to the ground taking Courtney with him. A shot rang out and Steve quickly pulled his weapon firing two shots into the man's chest. He fell to the floor with a thud and Steve let out a heavy breath. He holstered his weapon before standing up. He held out his hand and offered to help Courtney up off of the floor. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Everything is going to be okay. I need you to call 911 and tell them what happened. I'm going to go check and make sure there's nobody else wanting to try and..." Steve fell silent. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to fall over.

"Commander..." Courtney's voice wavered as she tried to hold back her tears, "You're bleeding. You've been shot."

Steve looked down and found the his right side was indeed bleeding. As he looked back up at Courtney he collapsed and fell forward. She caught him as he began to fall but ended up going down with him. "Commader!" Courtney said worridly.

"I thought I told you to call me Steve."

"Steve, you need an ambulance!" Courtney's voiced squeaked as the tears continued building. She pulled out her cell phone and called for help. When she hung up her phone she noticed that Steve was trying to fall asleep.

"Nope, no way, Steve!" She said loudly. "You are going to stay awake!" She tapped his face lightly but he refused to open his eyes.

"Dang it, Steve! Wake up!" This time she used more force and gave him a good slap across his cheek.

"Wha-" Steve's eyes sprang open. "Why'd you do that for?" He asked as his voice slurred.

"Because you need to stay awake." Courtney answered. She was pinned beneath him but her arms were free. She used one had to try and keep pressure on his wound and the other to keep him awake. Disregarding he current circumstance, she actually liked having him on top of her...and not in the sexual way. She felt protected.

"I'm awake, I promise." Steve said it spaced out so it sounded like two separate thoughts.

"Really? Because it looks like you have drool starting to run down your face." Courtney tried to keep the mood as light as possible. She sighed with relief as she heard sirens in the distance approaching quickly. "Steve!" She tapped his face again but he didn't open his eyes.

"I'm still with you. I'm just too tired to open my eyes." Steve slurred. His weight was growing heavier as he began to pass out again. "Would this be a bad time to ask you out on a date?"

Courtney gave him a hard glare that he couldn't see and her face grew warm with anger and excitement. Before she could answer his weight grew and he fell unconcious. She tried to wiggle her way out from underneath him but he was too heavy so she was stuck. She found it hard to breath normally, due to his size and weight making it difficult for her to suck in oxygen. She didn't mind him being on top of her before but now he was dead weight and it was crushing her.

Luckily, she only had to lay there for a few more minutes. The first person to arrive on the scene was none other than Detective Williams, and boy, was she glad to see him. He quickly got his partner off of her and checked his pulse. He made sure she was okay before asking what had happened.

"Don't feel bad." Danny began, "He seems to be a magnet for unnecessary danger, almost as if he is a beacon for it."

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the smell of bleach as it burned his nose. The second thing he noticed was how thirsty he was. As he opened his eyes he noticed that the room was dark. There was someone sitting near him but not close enough to be within arm's reach. He was waiting for the nagging voice of his partner to start any second.

"Commander?" The voice was soft and welcoming. Nothing close to what could ever come from Danny. "Steve..." The voice stopped and the figure that was sitting in the chair got up and walked closer to him. As his vision cleared he recognized who it was. "Here, have some water."

Steve let them stick the straw between his lips and then he drank greedily from the cup. When he was done he looked up at his guest and then looked down. He seen that their wrist was wrapped and he wondered what had happened to it. "What're you looking at?" They paused. "Oh, this?" They lifted their arm. "I sprained it...actually...you sprained it when you fell on me when I tried to keep you from crashing onto the floor."

Steve looked at Courtney in silence. He was surprised to see her there...and not Danny? Where was he?

"He's getting some coffee. He said he needed to stretch his legs." Courtney answered as she noticed the bewildered look on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot." Steve's voice was scratchy as he spoke. "How long have I been here?"

"A day and a half." Courtney answered softly. "I thought I'd come check on you before-" She fell silent as Danny walked in.

"You're awake!" Danny said happily. "It's about time I get to see those bright eyes of yours."

Steve looked at Danny and his face lit up with a smile as he gladly welcomed the nagging voice that felt like home. "How're you feeling?" Danny stood next to Steve's bed as he talked.

"Not too bad actually." In reality he was sore and tired.

"I should be going." Courtney said softly between the short pause of their conversation. "I'm glad to see you're awake and doing okay." She gave a gentle smile before walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" She was surprised the hear Danny's voice.

"I've got to go to the diner. It has a lot of cleaning that needs done before I can re-open and I don't want to be a bother by over staying my welcome so I should really be going." She took in a shaky breath after her small rant and turned to leave.

"Stay." Danny said briskly. "I want you to stay."

Courtney turned and look at him. "Really, Detective, I should give you guys your privacy."

Danny looked at Steve who hadn't said anything and gave him a small glare for remaining silent. He then looked back at Courtney. "I insist that you stay. I have something that I have to take care of and I don't know when I'll be back. I need someone to stay here with my neanderthal friend to make sure he stays out of trouble."

Courtney smiled as she looked at the appalled expression plastered on Steve's face as he stared at Danny. "Don't give me that look, babe. You know it's true."

"I don't want to force her to do something that she doesn't want to do. I'll behave." Steve argued.

"I don't mind." Courtney cut in. "The diner can wait until later." She took a few more steps back into the room.

"Really, I don't need you to stay, I'll be fine. Danny here just likes to exaggerate my behavior sometimes." Steve argued.

"That, my friend, is a lie and you know it." Danny shot back.

"Says the one who is trying to give me a babysitter." Steve answered.

"Boys!" Courtney interrupted. "I am happy whether or not I stay or go but if you don't want me to stay then I will most definitely go." She turned on her heel and began her journey back towards the door.

"Wait!" The two of them said in unison. Courtney stopped and turned to face both of them. She was starting to get frustrated. Not at Danny but with Steve.

"I don't care what he says I need you to stay." Danny answered. "You helped save his life therefore you have gained my trust. My other teammates are busy and you're the only other person I know that will stay with him while I am gone."

Courtney let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Fine? What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked with a huff. "I didn't ask you to stay."

She wouldn't admit it but he was genuinely hurting her feelings by these small remarks.

"You know what, Commander..." Her voice was hard and instead of saying something hurtful she turned her focus onto Danny. "I'm sorry, Danny, but he clearly doesn't want me to stay and I'm not going to put myself through that. For someone who kept me from getting shot, and asking me out on a date before passing out while laying on top of me, he is being very unapproachable. Now if you don't mind I am going to go finish cleaning his blood off of my floor." Courtney turned sharply and left without another word.

Danny thought about following her to calm her down. Her face was red and he could see the hurt in her eyes. Instead he looked at his best friend. "What the hell is the matter with you, huh?" Danny sounded angry.

"She sat up here four hours the night you were brought in. She didn't leave until after you were out of surgery and heard that you'd make a full recovery. If it wasn't for her you would have bled out in the diner!" Danny was ranting but he didn't care. "She then comes back up here to make sure you were still doing okay and you are giving her the cold shoulder? Why? What the hell did she do to you?" He paused to catch his breath but before he continued his rant Steve interjected.

"She didn't do anything wrong, Danny." Steve paused. "I wanted nothing more for her to stay but..."

"But what?" Danny huffed.

"I don't want her getting hurt because of me."

"She just left here hurt because of you!" Danny scolded.

"It's not as if you'll let me run her down." Steve mumbled.

"Damn right I wont." Danny said. "So, you asked her out on a date while you were slowly bleeding out on top of her...how romantic."

* * *

It was early in the morning and he was the first person to enter the diner. He walked up to the counter and took a seat on one of the bar stools. "Just a minute!" He heard a familiar voice holler from the kitchen.

As he looked around he noticed the new wood stain that had been used on the floor to help get rid of what had happened. He also noticed in a little frame on the wall, by the cash register, the little drawing he had made on the napkin. A small smile gripped the edge of his mouth. Before he could relive the moment he heard footsteps coming his way.

"What can I get-oh-its you." There was a flatness to her voice that hit him hard.

"Actually, I'd like a cup of coffee, if that's okay." Steve noticed how her eyes had dark spots underneath them. He watched in silence as she poured him a cup of coffee. "Thank you." He smiled softly but she didn't return the expression. Instead she began wiping down the already clean counter making sure to not look at him.

"Do you want some help? You look exhausted." Steve asked softly.

"I guess that's what happens when you can't sleep at night...and no...I don't want your help." She sounded exhausted too.

"You haven't been sleeping?" Steve inquired. He already knew the answer.

"Not really, maybe three hours." She paused. "Detective Williams stopped by the other day. Wanted to see how I was doing considering what happened. Told me that you were healing just fine."

"I'm sorry." Courtney was caught off guard and raised her head allowing herself to make eye contact with him. He hated himself for the two pain filled orbs that were looking at him. "I'm sorry for letting you leave."

Silence filled the room again and he didn't know what to say. "Two weeks." Courtney paused. "You have been out of the hospital for two weeks and you decide to come here now. Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Steve said quietly.

"That I am okay? Well you should have thought about that when you decided to shun me." Courtney lowered her gaze.

"I was wrong and I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me."

"I was going to say yes." Her voice was low.

"Is there anyway I can make you say yes again?" Steve asked.

"I don't think so." Courtney said as she filled up his cup of coffee. Somehow she lost her balance and sent both the coffee cup and pot flying onto the counter and all over Steve. He yelped in pain as he jumped out of his seat.

"I am so sorry!" Courtney ran around the counter and began drying him off. "Take your shirt off." She instructed. "Only because you have to get the hot coffee off of you." She quickly added. He done as he was told and took off his shirt. She paused for just a second, taking in a good look, before continuing.

"Oh, I'm such a clutz! I'm so, so, sorry!" She was speaking at a fast pace. "Come." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the back to the kitchen and over by the giant sink. She grabbed a fresh hand towel and turned on the faucet.

Once the towel was doused with cold water she began wiping down Steve to help get rid of the burning and the rest of the coffee. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and she was doing everything she could to hold them back. She turned to the sink to rinse and re-wet the towel but before she could Steve gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to him.

She kept her head down as the first tear sprang loose. "I'm so sorry." She said pitifully.

"It's okay." Steve said strongly. "Believe me when I say that I've literally had worse things happen."

"You're bandage!" She squeaked. It was stained with coffee. "We need to change your bandage." She touched the area gently with her fingers.

"Courtney," Steve lifted her chin with his fingers. "look at me. It's okay." He noticed how hard she was struggling from breaking down and crying. Before she could say another word he leaned forward and kissed her. He was surprised when she didn't pull away but leaned into it instead.

When they both pulled away they looked in opposite directions. Steve was the first to say something. "I think I deserve a date."

"Excuse me, but..." Courtney fell silent when Steve cut her off.

"I mean, you did dump scalding coffee on me." Courtney's eyes grew bigger and he gave a cocky smirk.

"Commander..."

"Steve." He corrected.

"Steve, I would like nothing more than to go on a date with you." Courtney smiled as Steve's face lit up. "You're a very alluring man, Commander."

"You're quite the alluring woman." Steve smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what did you think? I hope to see your thoughts in the review section. C:**


End file.
